T
by showspais
Summary: This is the story of how Paige(Sketchbook) and Tony fell in love and took over the world together


Chapter 1

Well there I am sitting on the wall like a normal clock, controlling TIME. But I had seen HER teaching the children how to be CREATIVE. I thought it was a waste of TIME but I didn't care. I knew she was my MY SPECIAL ONE. But, as I was teaching the children about TIME, I saw her, it, that whatever… at 9:30 "there's fish everywhere." As I saw her I couldn't hold myself from her, unfortunately I did. I shouldn't have. I had to talk, I could find the TIME in between the schedules and stuff. But the when the TIME came to talk to her I just couldn't figure out the right words to say. I kept on thinking and thinking till my batteries were out of battery.

Chapter 2:

A while later, after my batteries finished charging. Sketchbook came up to me and said " hey Tony are you up there." Inside of me I was like OMERGHERD I CAN'T BELIEVE SKETCHBOOK OS ACTUALLY TALKING TO ME! But on the outside I felt really nervous and told her " y-y-yes I'm he-e-ere." I told her I was busy controlling TIME. " Okay then" Sketchbook said while leaving sadly. But I knew she was in LOVE with me. I tried to keep calm but I just couldn't let her walk away like that. I had to go get her. I popped out of the wall took a step and grabbed her. "wait, what!? what's happening?" Sketchbook said. " I'm here for you, you can now admit your LOVE for me." I said to her in a loud voice. "okay first of all, I was just going to ask you if you make TIME go faster for." Sketchbook said. I told her sadly, "oh." My TIME had stopped…

Sketchbook jumped out my hands and left. As she was flying away, she looked back a moment and came back and told me " okay, I guess I'll give it a try, I guess I never thought about us…..but maybe it'll work." I was so amazed I had to recharged my batteries from the excitement. As my batteries were charging she questioned " Are you okayyyyy?" After my batteries finished charging, I told her about my batteries. Sketchbook had no idea what I was talking about.

Chapter 3:

Later, we had nothing to do like Sketchbook said, "so what now..." I guess I didn't know how this SPECIAL ONE thing works. " how about we ask Shrignold what this SPECIAL ONE thing works." I said. " Don't you mean Arnold Reynolds" Sketchbook said sarcastically." w-w-wait what" I had no idea what she was talking about. "Shrignold? his actual name is Arnold Reynolds." Sketchbook said. " okayyy?" I said creeped out. " He's been missing for five years now. Look" as Sketchbook looked up the computer. "ooooohhhhh" I said as I didn't understand. Anyyywhoooooo…." Let's go find (quote) Arnold Reynolds (unquote), if you know what I mean" I said sarcastically.

Chapter 4:

When we got there, Shrignold was trying to figure out man and paper, with a bunch of diagrams and string and that complicated stuff that is a waste of TIME. Sketchbook told him " how does this SPECIAL ONE thing work, what are we supposed to with our SPECIAL ONE?" I didn't get what was the point of Shrignold acting like this, deciding what was best for us. We are just here to ask a simple question. But NO, Shrignold just has to go insane about this LOVE thingie. Honestly, to me I think it doesn't matter who you end up with, as long as you're with someone and you're happy. Shrignold thought that was nonsense. He told us " everybody knows you have to end up with your SPECIAL ONE." Which to me didn't make any sense he going gibberish about nothing. Sketchbook yelled " CAN'T YOU JUST STOP ARGUING AND TELL ME THE ANSWER TO THIS (quote) SPECIAL ONE(unquote) NONSENSE!" in our faces. Shrignold told us "special ones that are made for each other cuddle and stuff like kissing and other things." Sketchbook and I were "-." There is no way I would want to kiss paper. And there is no way she would want to kiss a clock. " So, no thanks Shrignold, she is not my special and she would never be.

Chapter 5:

The next day Shrignold came up to us as we were celebrating the new year, he said " isn't the tradition kiss your special on new years?" I yelled at Shrignold " SHE'S NOT MY SPECIAL ONE, GOT IT!" When Sketchbook followed and said "we are simply not interested, OKAY!?" as I was walking away and holding Sketchbook.

Chapter 6:

Shrignold, came up to us saying "you two are clearly made for each other, you need to kiss it's what special ones do with each other!" As Sketchbook was rolling her eyes she said " Shrignold how many times do we have to tell you" as both Sketchbook and Tony say "we are not each others special ones! OKAY!" Shrignold looks at both of us and tells " but you're perfect for each other." "Shrignold, didn't the other day you say that man and paper don't work?" Sketchbook said questionably. Shrignold had a speechless face, and ran away as fast as he could.

As we were heading back to those four, we sawa talking globe. We had no idea what he was supposed to teach children but I guess we'll find out sooner or later…

Chapter 7:

It was Valentines Day. Shrignold came up to us and said suspiciously " Sooo…. what do you two have planned for Valentines Day?" " Shrignold how many times do we have to tell you WE ARE NOT TOGETHER" I yelled as I rolled my eyes. As Shrignold was flying away " someday you two will be together, I just know it..." Sketchbook yelled back " yeahh ssuuurre we will *wink* *wink*" "Wait what we will, NIEN NEVER...!"

I said with a questionable face. "no no no no no no no, I said *wink* *wink*" Sketchbook explained. " Ohhhh…" I said. Sketchbook was explaining how dumb I am and how I complain too much about TIME. yada yada yada yada yada yada yada….

Anywhoo... as we were headed into March Sketchbook was getting all angry at the world because it was the month of GREEN. Which had meant uncreativity for her, but for me it was just another month. Sketchbook said panicking, " Tony can you pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaase make time go faster this month?" I told her " i don't control time I only tell it." But to Sketchbook it didn't seem to make any sense as she forgot when she first came up to talk to me I told her that i don't control time I only tell it.

Chapter 8:

As I were headed to closer, to the worst month ever for her at least, Manny walked up to her and colored her face GREEN. Sketchbook started yelling and flying over the Manny killing him, but the next day she saw Manny, and wondered how is he still alive and yelled " HE MUST DIE I KILLED HIM HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE!" Sketchbook yelled and yelled until she lost her voice. She wanted me to yell for her, but I didn't think that was a good idea… I might not have any good experience yelling at "people", even though I am tempted to yell all day about how everybody wastes time all day long. Anywhoo, everybody came to me and asked me "why the butt are you are yourspecial one here, yelling all day long for no reason."

HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL PEOPLE THAT SKETCHBOOK IS NOT MY SPECIAL ONE!

People still didn't understand only red guy, yellow guy, and bird guy understood me. Everybody else heard TICK TOK TICK TOK come out of my mouth just because, I was a clock. Idiots. It's 9:30 there's idiots everywhere, idiots everywhere,

All day long everybody COMPLAINS COMPLAINS and COMPLAINS. For no particular reason. I hate everybody. The world is over.

Chapter 9:

Sketchbook and I decided to take over the world because of all of the complaints. So we did, Sketchbook had ran into I mean ran into, I mean he came up to her. Anywhoo, Shrignold had "unexpectedly" heard about our plans to take over the world, and wanted to join in. But we suspected that he was onto something. We had a feeling that he heard "spread love throughout the world" when we said take over the world. Shrignold. Shrignold. WHAT A BUT. He's actually the only one out of us that actually has a BUTTTT (besides you know those guys).

We continued with our journey at taking over the world, but we had a big argument, on what we should tell the "humanz" to do. I said that we should tell people to take baths and do daily routines the exact same every single day. But of course *rolls eyes* SKetchbook said we should tell the world not to use uncreativity. That big argument turned into taking over the world by itself, people casually walking away as we went all through the world and obeying what we tell them to do.

Now that we have done it we don't know what to do with them especially SHRIGNOLD THE BUTT.

Chapter 10:

At the same time we suspected another annoying teaching object, GILBERT. I didn't know what he teached but I know I wouldn't like him. Nobody would…

BUT LOOK A COMPUTER!

Computer guy, a computer that tell time, that's something I do and no one must do it except MEEEE!

I will kill him just like the rest of the world, he will be gone FOREVERRRRR!

Chapter 11:

Sketchbook had been killing half world with paint and everything colorful in the world. While I was killing by yelling at them until they couldn't take it anymore and had to kill themselves. The people I killed that didn't mind my yelling had "accidently" ran into my knife ten times….

Chapter 12:

We have accomplished everything…

So we decide to **REPOPULATE**

Chapter 13:

Oh Tony, Tony *shrugs* Oooooohhhh! You got it go in there, Sketchbook said. Oh yeah baby that is going nice keep doing that, I said as Shrignold surprisingly passes by.

As Shrignold passes by he said " sooooo, I thought that you weren't each others special ones"

We both said "well errrr…." Sketchbook yelled "we're Repopulating" I continued on " Because you know there are no more people left in the world, so we decided to make more." Shrignold said " Okayyyyy?" Sketchbook thought " what, why are you still here, you ran into Tony's knife ten times"

Shrignold flew around and said " well you see I am love I cannot be destroyed." I told him " no you're not, Malcolm is you even said so at the halloween party, which took me eight hours to get ready for."

" wait you were there at the halloween party, with Malcolm and you know the others" Shrignold questioned with his eyes wide open. He flew away….


End file.
